<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Dinner by yellowflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104417">After Dinner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowflower/pseuds/yellowflower'>yellowflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Female Hannibal Lecter, Female Will Graham, Genderbending, Nervous Will Graham, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Will is Too Gay To Function</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowflower/pseuds/yellowflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will have dinner (and dessert).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This hasn’t been thoroughly edited, like, at all, so I apologize for any mistakes!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will had never seen Dr. Lecter wear a dress. She didn’t know why she found it surprising, but it was. Maybe the way it carefully hugged her every curve, or the way it dipped dangerously low in the front. Whatever it was, it made Will’s mouth water. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, Doctor,” she said, averting her eyes. She could already feel the heat creeping up her neck. “it seems I’m interrupting your evening. I—I should go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t time for their appointment, she didn’t need urgent help with a case, she didn’t really know why she was there. Will turned to leave, a snappish movement that made her short curls bounce. She didn’t see the hand reaching out, long delicate fingers wrapping around her wrist. “Will,” she heard, Hannibal’s voice sweet and low. “You’re not interrupting anything. In fact, you’re just in time for dinner.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will didn’t have much of a choice as Dr. Lecter pulled her gently into the dining room and ushered her into a seat. They ate, quiet talk of the meal, of the current murders fresh in their minds, and of Will herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You seem thoughtful tonight, Will,” Hannibal said, carefully gathering the last scraps of food into her fork. Will had already finished, her hands curled tightly in her lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s a lot on my mind. There always is.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She swallowed, watching with glazed eyes as Hannibal took her last bite and a lazy sip of her wine. The doctor was graceful, in every one of her actions. Seemingly without flaws, skin pale and smooth, not a hair out of place, lips a lovely dark shade of red. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was difficult to not get lost in the thought of messing her up. Her thighs trembled, slightly, from being pressed so tightly together. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hannibal got up, cleared their dishes from the table. Will followed after her, feeling particularly useless. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me help,” she offered, and Hannibal handed her a towel to dry the dishes. They cleaned in mostly silence. The soft sounds of running water and the click of plates. It was domestic, and Hannibal still managed to look flawless while doing it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t long before the dishes were washed and dried and put away, and Will stood awkwardly before Hannibal, tilting her own head up to meet Hannibal’s eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I suppose that’s all, for the evening,” Hannibal said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No dessert?” Will asked, almost immediately flushing when she heard her own raspy voice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hannibal’s pretty lips quirked and she cocked her head to the side. “Is that something you’d like?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will froze. It felt like a trap, but at the same time Hannibal was looking at her, eyes dark and glassy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn’t feel like a mistake to kiss her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hannibal’s lips were softer than her own, in a way that felt breakable. She reached out and cradled her jaw before gently pulling Hannibal down towards her. Her skin was soft under Will’s fingertips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh God,” Will muttered, pulling away, “<em>Oh</em> <em>God</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt Hannibal’s hand at her waist, steading her and pulling her close. “Darling,” Hannibal sighed before Will noticed the rake of her fingers through her hair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will felt hot all over, especially with Hannibal’s warm body pressed so tightly against hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want you, if you’ll have me,” Hannibal whispers, her cheek pressed to Will’s temple as she cradled her. Will sucked in a breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, <em>please</em>,” Will managed to reply before she pressed her lips back to Hannibal’s, hot and messy. Emboldened, Will maneuvered Hannibal until she felt her knock against the counter. “Up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hannibal let out a soft noise that sounded suspiciously like a moan and let Will help her up onto the counter. She moved her kisses down Hannibal’s throat, and realized how perfectly she was situated, chest at the perfect height for Will. She mouthed at the exposed portion of her breasts, thankful for the dangerously low neckline, and slid up a hand to cup one of her heavy tits. It felt dreamy, to touch Hannibal like this, learn the taste of her skin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will felt Hannibal move, suddenly, squirm against the counter top and slide her hands to the hem of her dress. She groaned, reluctantly backed away and helped pull Hannibal’s dress over her head and—<em>wow</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hannibal looked gorgeous, wearing a tight black bra and matching panties. The dark inky black looked stunning against the pale expanse of her skin. Her hair was mussed and her red lipstick was slightly smeared and faded. Will licked her lips, nervously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jesus, Hannibal,” Will said, dipped her head down into the crook of Hannibal’s neck, breathing in deep. She left a gentle kiss on her throat, then her cheek. “You’re just...impossibly beautiful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hannibal’s fingers were in her hair again, tugging Will up gently, leading her to her mouth. Will groaned into the kiss as her hands traveled up Hannibal’s shapely thighs. She squeezed them, caressed them, so soft against her rough hands. Her hands wandered further up, brushing up her sensitive inner thighs before she felt the silky fabric hit her finger tips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt Hannibal shiver against her, spreading her legs wider. It was a wanton display. Will couldn’t help but kiss her harder, press her fingertips to the fabric, feel just how <em>soaked</em> Hannibal was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will pulled back, panting softly. “Fuck,” she said, breathily, and Hannibal answered with an encouraging moan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Touch me,” Hannibal said, grinding her hips into Will’s hand, “please, Will.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will felt herself grow warmer, her own pussy throbbing needily. “<em>Yes</em>, oh god.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was nervous, having a gorgeous woman like Hannibal spread out before her, but also so aroused it was almost painful. The slight waiver in Will’s confidence must have been obvious, as she felt Hannibal give another plead, and a little thrust against her hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will gave Hannibal a soft smile and moved her hands to peel off Hannibal’s soaked panties. Eager to help, Hannibal lifted her hips and let Will slip them off. As Will had expected, Hannibal’s pussy was also very pretty. Plump, glistening, and flushed so dark with arousal, she couldn’t help but lick her lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re so wet for me,” she said, eyes wide, prodding her fingers gently past her lips. It was so slick, pressing two of her fingers into Hannibal’s cunt was easy. Having Hannibal’s tight heat around her fingers, clenching, hearing the soft gasps she coaxed from her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Darling—Will,” she gasped, “I-I need more.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will nodded, eye bright, and dropped down to her knees, fingers still buried deep inside Hannibal. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anything,” she said, hotly. She added a third digit, slid it in as easily as she had the first two, and leaned in between Hannibal’s thighs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Teasingly, Will licked around the fingers she had buried in Hannibal. Hannibal clenched her thighs tight around Will’s neck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want my mouth too? Needy girl,” Will said, surprised by her own words that felt so foreign and vulgar in her mouth. Hannibal just let out a strangled sound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please—“ she let out, a choked off whimper. Will took pity on her, pressed a wet kiss to her pussy before, finally, tonguing at Hannibal’s clit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hannibal let out a sweet moan, and it made Will shudder. She’s been ignoring the hot throb of her own cunt, so focused on pleasing Hannibal. With her freehand she undid her own pants and slid it into her panties. They were so wet, <em>she </em>was so wet, her pants were sticking uncomfortably to her inner thighs, and finally getting her hands on herself felt glorious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will slurped loudly, sucking hard on Hannibal’s clit, before soothing her tongue over it, her fingers working own clit roughly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was sudden—Will crooked her fingers <em>just right</em>—and Hannibal clenched so hard around Will’s fingers it hurt, letting out a noise so fucking obscene as she came. There was a gush of hot, slick fluid, and Will groaned as she realized Hannibal was <em>squirting</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She worked Hannibal through her orgasm before drawing back, slipping her fingers out of her and leaning back. All she could hear was the pounding of her own heart beat, frantic, as she worked herself to her own orgasm. Will didn’t even notice Hannibal slipping down from the counter before she was slipping her hands around Will’s waist, leaning against her, probably too saited from her orgasm to do much more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she came, she felt Hannibal’s lips brush against her own. A final sweet kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>